


It Works It's Way Inside

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shawn's nasty and Sid's coming off an acid trip what more do you want from me, Sid def got DP'd, Threesome - M/M/M, consent was given prior to sid dropping acid etc. etc. theres no non-con elements, its sickeningly in character, this is just short and dumb, this is taking place directly after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-04-12 00:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: this is just short and dumb and i heavily fuck w/ this pairing, that is all...
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Paul Gray/Sid Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	It Works It's Way Inside

**Author's Note:**

> this is just short and dumb and i heavily fuck w/ this pairing, that is all...

“Dude, you’re so fucking nasty,” Paul scoffed to the side of the bed Shawn and Sid were on beside him.

Paul’s comment went unnoticed by both of them, though, as the young DJ still didn’t seem to know exactly what planet he was on, and Shawn was tongue-deep in said DJ’s ass.

Paul just snorted a little to himself and let them continue, reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the table beside the bed. He lit one and inhaled deeply, head still a little foggy from his post-orgasm high.

He turned his head to look at Sid’s face. His eyes were still rolling around in his head a little bit, trying to get a firmer grasp on reality. He was coming down now, but he wasn’t quite there yet, and the over-stimulation from an unrelenting Shawn was not helping him focus.

Paul ran an affectionate hand over his cheek and Sid smiled a little before going back to making his quiet, desperate gasps as Shawn somehow tongued himself even deeper. 

“Dude, come on,” Paul nudged Shawn with his foot, trying to get his attention again.

Shawn lifted his face up, looking a little annoyed at being interrupted, “What??”

“I think he’s good,” Paul said.

“I don’t hear him complaining,” Shawn nodded up towards Sid, who was panting heavily with his face half buried into a pillow.

Paul sighed out smoke again, not saying a word as Shawn went back to work, finally pulling his mouth away after a few more moments.

He helped Sid roll over to lay on his back, crawling back up the bed over top of him and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

Paul wrinkled up his nose a little at this as he took another drag off his cigarette. Shawn took notice and spoke when him and Sid pulled apart, spit stringing between their lips.

“Aw, what’s the matter, you want some?” Shawn said teasingly, moving towards Paul a little bit.

“Don’t even fucking try it, that’s so fucking gross” Paul warned, shifting away a little.

Shawn just laughed at him and Sid looked like he was trying to understand what was happening.

“Why, what’s the matter?” Shawn asked, Paul’s hand connecting with his chest and pushing him back when he tried to move closer again.

“Really not interested in tasting… THAT,” he emphasized.

“Not like you haven’t tasted your own jizz before… And mine too, for that matter,” Shawn shrugged a little.

“Not both at the same time from an asshole,” Paul said, pushing harder against Shawn’s chest, but it was no use, he had his hand on the back of Paul’s head and was pulling it none too gently towards him to connect their lips.

Paul submitted, just deciding to let him be fucking gross and get it out of his system so they could all just get to sleep already. 

Sid was watching with intense interest from underneath Shawn and gave out a needy whine, pushing them apart and pulling Paul’s mouth to meet his own, sucking on his pierced bottom lip.

“Are you ok?” Paul asked quietly when their lips parted. Sid still looked pretty far gone, but he was relieved to see him nod and rub tiredly at one eye. 

Rest would do them all some good right now.


End file.
